X-Men Generations
by Phoenix Stormcrow
Summary: a long time since i have been on FF, nevermind published a story. But, alas. I have, and will be writing this in a trilogy. As i already know somewhat of where it's to go. This story follows the two main OCS I have created. (cover) Widget and Spirit, Author's note: Set within X-men Universe, but the time line and a few other things are my own. apologize in adv. 2 HC fans


X-Men: Generations

In a world among people who are afraid of those things they do not know, there are mutants. They look like us, talk like us but they have extraordinary abilities. They live in hiding, sometimes in plain view… This is their story.

_**Nathan**_

"Ugh one more day Nathan, then its summer. Then you can forget this year, and start a new one." Nathan Joseph, a regular 17 year old boy. Loner, outcast, and hopeless romantic at heart moved to New York under the wise words of Prof. Charles Xavier after the death of his parents at the age of ten.

"Professor Xavier has high hopes for me, let's just hope we don't have another _accident._ Don't want to have Toronto happen all over again." He rolled out of bed, grabbed his comb and began trying to get the tangles out of his bedhead. "Damn you long hair, you will be the death of me… Ow, fuck sakes tangles."

With a sigh, Nathan gave up and chucked his comb on his dresser. He walked out the door grabbing his coat and walked down the hallway. "Scott, I'm taking your bike!" And without waiting for a reply, he took the keys and started the ignition. With a roar, the bike came to life. Nathan took a small breath and put on the helmet, put up the kickstand and left the Mansion grounds.

_One more day. _ Nathan thought to himself as he rode to school.

* * *

As he pulled into the high school's parking lot, he was shot many glares from a lot of the jocks. He knew why, a lot of the kids at the school believed if you lived in the Mansion with Charles Xavier there was something wrong; anger issues, psychopaths that sort of people. Nathan was indeed one of those people.

_If they only knew…_

"Hey Joseph! I heard why your parents died. I know about you." A big jock pushed him back onto the bike. "You killed them, didn't you freak!?"

He felt his anger wash over him, no one talked about his parents. No one.

"I'd quit while you're still breathing, jock." He said through clenched teeth, trying to calm himself.

The jock laughed mimicking him. "You mad Nathan? Are you gonna kill me too?" Pushing him again.

"Do it again, I dare you." Nathan got up and smiled. His rage took over and he gave into it, his left hand began to give off a dull glow. "Do it."

Scott Summers walked up behind Nathan and took his keys. "I would listen to him, kid." He smiled at Nathan.

Get to class, rook. The Professor wants to see you after school.

That is the last thing Nathan heard before homeroom.

"Genetics, DNA, they are our blueprint as Homo sapiens. Anyone know what that means?"

_Yeah. It means your normal, it means you're human._ Nathan thought to himself, sitting there clicking his pen. His teacher looked at him, and he stopped clicking his pen almost instantaneously. His teacher pointed at him, looking for an answer.

"Look, if you don't know what it means you shouldn't be in the advanced sciences. Basically it means you're human. Okay, we good here teach?'' Nathan put his head down on his desk and slowly drifted to sleep as class went on. Nobody bothered him, nobody seemed to care. Nathan preferred it that way. Two years since his powers manifested themselves again; seven years since his parents died. They all heard the stories, a mutant attack in one of the largest cities of Canada; Only Nathan knew the truth, and now Nathan had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, Nathan was already out the door. He wanted to beat the lineup to the cafeteria, because he knew if you didn't get there first you probably didn't eat. "Aww yeah, HOMEMADE MAC N' CHEESE!" Nathan instantly thanked the cook, and went to go sit down. He was alone at a table overlooking the courtyard of the school. He enjoyed lunch, it gave him time to think about things other than school work and training; a sense of peace washed over him as he sat and ate, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

He was soon interrupted by a girl, he hadn't seen her around school at all. _She must be new._ Nathan thought as she sat down at the table, in a chair directly across from him.

_There goes my peace and quiet._ Nathan thought as he added another forkful of food into his mouth. The girl looked as though she was going to say something, stopped and then began eating. She was watching Nathan's body language as he ate, waiting for the right moment to speak until Nathan broke the silence, "Take a picture it will last longer." He said putting down his fork and focusing on her. "So, you got a name? Or, do I have to make one up?"

She looked at him amusingly, "Widget."

Nathan sighed, "Widget, really? That's the name your parents gave you? You're joking right?" Widget shook her head. "That's what you write on your assignments?"

She nodded, "Yep, always been known as Widget. Even at my other schools."

_Whoa, other schools?_ "How many schools have you been to?" Nathan asked, and immediately regretted it because she began to count on her fingers.

"One in each state, except for NY. This is my first." Widget giggled. "You see in an orphan, well more like a an abandoned child. Ever since I was 15, it's been me n' my motorbike going state to state, trying to find a home."

Intrigued, Nathan wanted to know more. "So, what's the story behind the school thing? Rebel with a cause, or just an accident?" Nathan smiled. He made Widget blush, either out of embarrassment or something else he wasn't sure.

"You really wouldn't understand."

"Trust me, I'd probably understand more than anyone else in this school." Nathan replied, finishing his lunch. "We have more in common you know."

"It's a really, really long story. I doubt you want to hear it." Widget was trying to get out of the situation, Nathan could tell she didn't want to tell. So, he decided not to push. Instead he got up from the table.

"Bell's about to ring, you got your schedule?" He said to change the subject.

Widget nodded, "Yeah." She got up from the table and dug into her backpack. "English and Track." She said, walking beside Nathan. "What I don't understand is why they let me register the day before summer holidays start."

Nathan shrugged, "I dunno, but it looks like we'll be seeing more of each other now. You probably won't be doing much seeing as it's the last day, but you're in my last two classes. So, I'll walk with you."

Nathan picked up his bag and cleaned up the table. Widget smiled, "I'd like that. Maybe you will get to hear my story after all."


End file.
